battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Miroku
Miroku (ミロク) is a character in the anime and manga series Saikyo Ginga Ultimate Zero Battle Spirits. "Aren't I flawless? Awaken! The UltimateHeroDragon Ultimate-Yamato!" Appearance Most of Miroku's body is covered in armor (mainly black, with a mix of pink, orange and red), and he has a black visor over his face, with red covering his eyes. He has rather long white hair. As U. Colin, Miroku wears a short-sleeved green jacket, shorts, and boots. He also wears a green helmet, with white drapes on the side. The visor covering his eyes is orange, and his hair is braided and tied with a pink ribbon and clips. Under his mask, Miroku is shown to have multi-colored eyes: the left being blue, purple and white, the right being green, red, and yellow. In the epilogue,Miroku wears a blue and white t shirt and blue and yellow shorts. Personality He wants the Ultimate Battle Spirits, and doesn't want anyone else to take it, or get in the guild's way. He seems to act sadistically to his subordinates who fail him. Biography Miroku is the guild leader. His true identity is hidden. He wants the space compass, and ordered the Galaxy Triumvirate to take it. He was once a comrade of Rei and Kiriga. He left them because he felt that his weakness was dragging them down, and he wanted to become stronger. He seems to know about everything that happens and happened in space, including the pasts of Rei and Kiriga. He is later shown to be in possession of Kiriga's memories, and Kiriga was presumably working for him to get it back, up until the point where he decided to quit. Along with Hansoro, Miroku guides Rei and company to the shrine of chaos, under the name of U. Colin. Along the way, he battles with Rikuto and loses; however, it is certain that this was not a full display of his power. Miroku summoned both Rukinosu and Denebola, users of the Reverse 12 Zodiac Braves, from another dimension. During the Justice Cup, Miroku was in attendance, while disguised as Colin, his alter-ego. He claimed that everything was going just as he planned. At the end of the tournament, it was revealed that he was in possession of the real space compass. He removed his visor for the first time, and his eyes were shown to be colored with the six attributes of Battle Spirits. Miroku tracked Hansoro, who was trying to destroy the documents that could summon the Reverse 12 Zodiac Brave users. He revealed that Hansoro had only destroyed a fake. Afterwards, they battled. Miroku won the match, and then took Hansoro's memories and left him in the blizzard. Miroku decided to disband the guild. He told all members to return their cards to him, and warned that he would blow up the base. Denebola came to confront him, bringing along Rukinosu and the Triumvirate. Miroku summoned a snake, which devoured Rukinosu, and erased the symbol of Cancer. This seemingly gave power to Ophiuchus. Afterwards, the base blew up as planned. Next, Miroku consumed Denebola into his body in the same way. Once Miroku had enough power, he unleashed the seal to Nakes the Ophiuchus. It was revealed that Miroku encountered Nakes when he was off trying to be strong, and left dying on the streets. He decided he would release Nakes one day, and in exchange, he would et the power to consume all of space. With Nakes, Miroku reached the Ultimate Battle Spirits. He was shocked when Nakes betrayed him, consuming not only the Ultimate Battle Spirits, but Miroku himself. Their combined form changed shape, and blasted a wave which damaged space. When the combined form of Nakes and Miroku battled with Kiriga, Kiriga tried to reach Miroku, and get him to come back to him and Rei. He told Miroku that the power he had wasn't really his own, and he was just being used. Miroku refused to believe this. To prove that he was really in control of everything, Nakes started to comnsume Miroku completely. Rei challenged Nakes next. During the battle, he tried to reach Miroku. Eventually, the Triumvirate decided to save Miroku, and pulled him out of Nakes, along with Denebola and Rukinosu. He told Nakes that he couldn't be depressed anymore, because there was still so much he wanted to do in space. After the battle, Rei told Miroku to apologize to space. While on an apology trip, along with the Triumvirate, Miroku planned to find the newly discovered Ultimate Battle Spirits Neo. Deck Miroku's deck is focused on low-cost cards of almost all colors and rapid summoning/drawing. He shares a deck with Nakes. Battle Stats Trivia *He shares a seiyuu with Belga from Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan and Masaki Igarashi from Battle Spirits Heroes. Appearances Saikyo Ginga Ultimate Zero Battle Spirits anime Battle Spirits Saikyo Ginga Ultimate Zero (manga) Gallery 12z.png 12y.png|Cloaked Appearance 12b.png|Battle Form 12a.png 1403389399764.jpg|Miroku as Colin. 1404599016759.jpg|Miroku's eyes Zero ep44.jpg tumblr_static_cfaz3zfuspsks0ow440cso4oc.gif|Chibi Miroku tumblr_nckknskVMK1s4rpaoo7_1280.png|Fanart- (http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=46141283) tumblr_nckknskVMK1s4rpaoo8_1280.png|Miroku with Rei and Kiriga Fanart- (http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=46141283) tumblr_nckknskVMK1s4rpaoo3_500.png|Fanart- (http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=46141283) tumblr_static_d8hcjd9b0dckocc08ws84w0o_1280_v2.jpg tumblr_nckknskVMK1s4rpaoo4_500.png|Fanart- (http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=46141283) Navigation Category:Ultimate zero characters Category:Male characters Category:Purple card battlers Category:Red card battlers Category:Green card battlers Category:Antagonist